Always
by Lindsey Grissom
Summary: GC Fluff 3 peoples thoughts as the watch and remember. Well i wrote more, so don't forget to tell me what you think.
1. Remembering

Disclaimer : If I owned them I'd be the richest (not to mention the happiest) 15 year old around! But as I don't I'll make do with borrowing them, so don't sue I don't get that much pocket money!  
  
Summary: Basically it's just fluff. *C/G*  
  
Always  
  
Remembering  
  
He stood on the edge of the cliff. The wind whipping at his face, as he stared at the lapping waves, remembering.  
  
Remembering the day he met her. She had looked so natural as she danced, her body gracefully moving with the music. Her deep blue eyes glowing as they met his.  
  
Remembering the following meetings where they would talk for hours in some small café about the weather, the news or his work while he watched her, taking in the way her golden locks bounced when she laughed. The way his world began to fall apart when she started talking about some guy she had met.  
  
Remembering the jealousy he felt sitting in the pew, watching her marry that guy. The look of happiness he had seen in her eyes, as she had turned to him as they left the church. The feeling of regret at himself at the fact that he had lost his chance.  
  
Remembering the day he had caught her 'husband' with someone else, how he hadn't told her for fear that she wouldn't believe him and he would lose her trust and friendship, that was all he had to hold onto and he didn't want to lose it because of her cheating husband.  
  
Remembering when he had opened his townhouse door to find her there in tears hurt both physically and mentally. The way her eyes seemed empty, no longer deep and sparkling.  
  
Remembering the nights that followed, where she would show up in a worse state each time, bruised and beaten. How her stubbornness had stopped her from listening to him and leaving her husband.  
  
Remembering how she had seemed so happy when she told him about the baby, how her eyes had deceived her, showing how scared and worried she was about bringing a child into a life of abuse and beatings.  
  
Remembering how betrayed she had looked when she found out about his knowledge of the 'other' women, how the tears flowed from her eyes no matter how hard she tried to prevent them. The time it had taken to regain her trust and rebuild their broken friendship.  
  
Remembering the years that followed, where he would watch her at every crime scene collecting incriminating evidence, just as good at it as she was happy to be doing it. The way her eyes had once again glowed with every conviction. How content she had looked when she was with him.  
  
Remembering how he had tried to be there for her when she had needed him. How she would tell all her concerns to him and he would reassure her and promise to always be there for her, how he had meant it, but had secretly wanted to take her in his arms and care for her the way her husband had been unable to.  
  
Remembering, always remembering.  
  
He still stood there, in the dark of the night sky. He felt a hand slide into his, he knew who it belonged to, and the feeling still sent tingles through him even after all the years. He turned his head and met her eyes; glittering in the moonlight. He gave her hand a slight squeeze before leading her back towards the Tohao. A smile crept across his face; he no longer had to remember her in his past, not now that she was his future. 


	2. Watching

Watching  
  
She was watching him as he tucked her daughter into bed and took a seat on the chair beside it, taking out a book and beginning to read it. She was watching him.  
  
Watching him when she had been dancing, the way his eyes had swept passed all the other dancers and rested on her. The way he didn't use some stupid chat up line on her when she saw him later.  
  
Watching him sip at his tea, while they sat in the small café, joking and talking together like old friends, never talking about her work only his, the way his eyes lit up when he mentioned a case that he had solved using science, or when he spoke of some newly discovered species of bug.  
  
Watching him even at her wedding to another man. The way he started to shut himself out from the world, standing in the corner staring into space and a look that she had spent a life time trying to erase from her mind, something between sadness and happiness, she wasn't sure bout as she had watched him she couldn't help feeling guilty.  
  
Watching him when he handed me my first assignment as a CSI. The look of happiness in his eyes as he handed me the card, but also the way he distanced himself from everyone else there. Watching him change from the man she knew to someone different.  
  
Watching him when she had turned up on his doorstep, having been beaten by her 'husband' for the first time, the look in his eyes had been too much for her to take and she had collapsed there and then into the one person that made her feel safe.  
  
Watching him in the nights that followed when she would go to his townhouse with wounds all over her body and deep in her heart, seeking shelter in the arms of the one man she knew she could trust.  
  
Watching him when she told him about the baby, seeing in him the same fears she felt herself yet knowing that as long as he was there for her she could get through anything.  
  
Watching him through tears of betrayal as she discovered his knowledge of the 'other women' in her husbands life.  
  
Watching as the friendship they had built crumbled with the breach of trust, all the time it took to rebuild it and for her to trust him again.  
  
Watching him in the years that followed at every crime scene, the way he always found the evidence to convict the right monster and how if he didn't he would take it so hard, although he would never show it, she had always seen it when she was watching.  
  
Watching him when he would comfort her, telling her that he would always be there for her, even though she wished for so much more than just a friend to comfort her, to her he was more, much more but he didn't know and all she could do was watch and hope that one day he could love her like her 'husband' couldn't.  
  
Watching, always watching.  
  
She was still watching when she noticed his eyelids drop and his breathing become more rhythmic and dream like. She walked into the room and, covering him with the blanket from the bottom of the bed, she kissed the top of his head. He was still her best friend, but now he was so much more and he knew it too. She no longer had to spend time watching him. When she could spend every moment with him watching her. 


	3. Listening

Listening  
  
She sat on her bed, her knees pulled up infront of her, snuggling into the quilt, listening.  
  
Listening to the joy in her mums voice when they would sing together at Christmas, the love in her voice when her mum spoke of her dad in those first years.  
  
Listening to the angry shouts that echoed from her dad, the sobs from her mum and the anguished cries that escaped when he hit her. She wasn't supposed to no that he hit her, but she did, because she was listening when he apologized every morning after.  
  
Listening to the happiness as her mum would talk of work and 'Uncle Gil', how just saying his name cheered her up, the way his voice could sooth and comfort her.  
  
Listening to the gentleness in his voice, so different to her father's, when he would tell her that it would be okay, that he would look after her and her mum, how he whispered that he loved them and would keep them safe.  
  
Listening, always listening.  
  
She never wanted to have to listen to her mum cry again, And from her bed she could hear the two adults downstairs. She sat there listening to their quiet whispers and sudden bursts of laughter. As long as 'Uncle Gil' was there, she knew that all she would have to be listening to was laughter and joy.  
  
Hey, so what did you think, sorry its soooooo short but I couldn't think of another POV and as Lindsey was so young there wasn't much she could have listened to, but I wrote it anyway. Please r/r and include any ideas you have about whose POV I could do next. 


End file.
